Breakdown of a man
by 7654321
Summary: This is my first fanfiction ever,so can you guys please be nice.Its a tokka but at the beginning its more of a sukka. Rated "M" for future scenes.See-ya all you tokka fans.
1. Start of the Breakdown

Breakdown of a man

After death comes life…..

This is my first ever fanfiction story ever sooooo can you guys be a little nice. Also I want to dedicate this story to a Kimba616, because she was one of those people who offers a helping hand. So I feel the need to thank her. Now on to the story.

Sokka's thoughts

As I stand over the grave of the woman I once loved, I feel the need to blame myself. The second invasion was planed out so good, and I fucked it all up. I mean it was all in order. Bu...bu…but it was all my fault.

_Flashback, flashback, flashback, flashback…………………_

_(Intense Battle Scene)_

"Suki get out of here please! Get to some place safe!" As Sokka yells at the love of his life. "But Sok….." Suki was cut off by him screaming "Now Suki!" But she was too late. Azula knew that they had found and released the prisoners. But now Azula had no intention on having prisoners, she wanted them all dead. By the time Sokka and the others were near the boats from retreating. Almost everyone was there, "Almost everyone." Sokka knew someone was missing but he didn't want it to be her, he didn't want any missing. (But Sokka was madly in love with her so what do you think crazy person like him would do? Just think about it.) Sokka eager to what might happen to Suki. Thoughts about Suki starting to run through his mind. Sokka running as fast as he could be these horrible, gory, crazed and evil thoughts of Azula doing something to Suki. Sokka finally heard a cry for help in a direction back his way, so he followed. Sokka could heard yelps getting louder so he ran faster and faster, until he reached the spot of the weeping. Azula was bending lighting out of '2' fingers attempting to kill the person she is holding with fierce grip in the other arm. She was holding on to Suki. Azula started to speak about a wager of the Avatar and her life. But Sokka paid no attention to Azula he just wanted Suki back so they could leave. Azula started to see that it looks like Sokka didn't care. So she had no concern with the person in her arms. So she balled her fist up and a large fireball went blasting out her fist. In a split Sokka lost the love of his life. Blood was splattered all over the place. The dead Suki, laid out disposition on the ground. Blood everywhere in a two feet radius and growing, at this point Sokka only had two option now he could surrender and die, or give up the avatar……………..

**Well did you like it? If you didn't that was a waste of your own time then. But "IF" you did like please review and be nice. Because if you don't review and its good to you guys I could write some more OOKKAAYY!!**


	2. They some bitchass pussys

Bitch

Well you the second chapter is up and well……… ahhhh what the fuck on to the story

121212121212121211313131313131414141414151515151616161617171717181818192

(Still in Sokka's flashback

"Now you son of a bitch, witch will you choose?" The bitchy princess asked. "You wanna know something you crazy, dictatorial, frigid, bitch, is that you can suck my dick!" Sokka yelled back at her. In her mind she was only thinking one objective…………… to kill this son of a bitch. She jump quickly into the air firing a lighting bolt a him. Sokka had no choice but to take it, because he couldn't escape. He wanted to be with Suki anyways. The lighting was getting closer and closer than he really got to see life flash before his very eyes. But all came to a end when he didn't feel anything besides a strong wind move him.

With the sudden moment of his eyes open he saw his only sister, Katara, and his other two his best friends Toph and Aang. "Wait what is……" As his cover his sister covered his lip with one finger. " Sokka, its okay the war is over." Katara said in a calm hussed voice.

With this information Sokka rejoiced that he finally got to hear this. But with this he was also distressfully angered with the fire nation scum. They killed the love of his life. " The fire nation are some bitchass pussys! They killed Suki!" As Sokka yelled in rage. His life would be changed forever...

**Well I lied about this chapter being longer. But this the next chapter will be called " 5 years later. So be ready for the next chapter. See-yaaaa ... ...**


End file.
